Perdí la apuesta
by Niicora Izumii
Summary: Después de cinco meses sin saber de ella; la vuelve a encontrar, pero cierto pianista se llevará una gran sorpresa...
1. Se enteró

**Cora:** Hola a todos; soy Cora y a partir de ahora soy la encargada de presentar los Fic's de Sandra. Y este no lo haré sola precisamente, este Fic lo presentaré con una de mis mejores amigas de aquí Fanficiton... Annie!

**Annie: **Hola Cora; es un honor presentar contigo este Fic.

**Cora: **Angela y Sandra te obligaron... ¿Cierto?

**Annie: **La dura realidad... Pero a lo que íbamos. Hoy, Cora y yo estamos aquí para presentar un Fic ShindAka; ya que Angela y Sandra están durmiendo...

**Cora: **Que dormilonas... Bueno; nos fuimos del tema; sera un Fic con no se sabe cuantos capítulos... Sandra no nos a dado la cantidad exacta; pero ahora el Disclaimer.

**Las dos: Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven GO no nos pertenece; si no a Level-5. Si fuera nuestro; Ranmaru y Saru serían nuestros esclavos eternos (?)

**Annie: **Quien escribió esto?

**Cora: **Eso da igual; que comience la historia.

* * *

**Perdí la Apuesta.**

**P.O.V Akane**

Lloraba caminando por la playa; cada lágrima que se me caía, aterrizaba en el mar. La triste realidad me afectaba; yo ya no estaba en Japón, ahora vivía más lejos... ¡Ah! Perdonad. Dejad presentarme. me llamo Akane Yamana; tengo 17 años y soy ex-gerente del Raimon Eleven, y antes con lo de "Yo vivo más lejos". Es cierto. Yo ya no vivo en Japón; ahora vivo con mis padres en Norte América, Chicago. Hace tres meses que vivo aquí por una persona: Por Shindou Takuto.

El chico al que yo había amado durante toda la secundaría; hace cinco meses que me dejo embarazada de una niña. Y fui tan cobarde; que en vez de decírselo a la cara, me fui a miles de kilómetros para que no se enterara.

Me senté en la orilla del mar; para que las suaves olas me dieran en los pies, y para recapacitar. Esta mentira no iba a durar mucho más tiempo; ¿Porqué? Porqué las chicas lo sabían, y ellas; a sus novios no le escondían nada. Y si ellos se enteran; el idiota de Shindou también. y ara cualquier cosa para saber donde estoy.

Miré hacia el cielo: Una noche estrellada.

Me levanté de la arena y me dispuse a ir a casa; mis padres estarían preocupados por mi.

**Fin P.O.V Akane.**

La joven se fue a casa caminando a un paso algo acelerado; no quería que le pillara más la noche. Cuando llegó a casa; vio una nota encima de la mesa que decía:

"Querida Akane:

Tú madre y yo nos hemos ido a cenar con unos amigos de mi trabajo.

No volveremos hasta mañana por la noche; cuídate.

Besos.

Papá"

La de ojos lavanda; otra noche sola en casa, dejó la nota donde la encontró y se fue directamente a su habitación; hoy no le apetecía cenar.

Una vez dentro del cuarto; se puso el pijama y se tumbó en la cama con el móbil y cascos, se puso a escuchar un canción; la que le recordaba a el... **(Cora: **Sandra es taaaan baga; que no quiere escribir la letra de la canción; pero la canción se llama como el Fic... Osea que buscáis en YouTube "Perdí la apuesta-Lucia Gil" y ya la tenéis**)**

**P.O.V Akane.**

Me puse a llorar como una idiota. Cada vez que escuchaba esa canción; me ponía a llorar, todo porqué me recordaba a el. Bueno... Ahora que miro el reloj; veo que son las 23:15 p.m; mejor me voy a dormir.

**Fin P.O.V Akane.**

La de cabello crema se disponía a ponerse a dormir, cuando recibió un mensaje.

-Un mensaje de... ¿Aoi?-**Se pregunto para si misma.**

Le pareció tan extraño un mensaje de la peli-azul que se dispuso a leerlo. Y el mensaje decía:

"Akane-chan; malas noticias.

Shindou-san se entero de que estas embarazada y es suyo.

A mandado a sus sirvientes a encontrarte para ir a hablar contigo.

Atte. Aoi Sorano"

La joven maldigo el día en que ese chico vino al mundo; ahora si que no podría escapar. El peli-gris la encontraría y ella no podría hacer nada para que ese chico la dejara en paz, solo esperaba que no la encontrara pronto...

**Mientas en Japón...**

-Señorito Takuto.-**Llamaron al pianista.**

-¿Si? ¿Que pasa Sebástian?.-**Le pregunto.**

-Hemos dado con el paradero de la señorita Yamana.-**Le anunció; dándole una buena noticia al ex-capitán.**

-Perfecto. ¿Donde esta viviendo?

-En Chicago; Estados Unidos de América.

-Muy bien.-**Le dijo; para luego pensar**.-Allá voy Akane Yamana.

**Al día siguiente; en Chicago.**

En una habitación de color violeta, sonó un despertador; que fue a parar directamente al suelo por una mano que lo empujo.

-Maldito despertador...-**Maldigo por lo bajo la chica.**

Akane se levantó de la cama; cogió la ropa que se pondría hoy y fue al baño a ducharse.

**Después de 15 minutos...**

La de ojos lavanda salió ya vestida y arreglada del lavabo. Su ropa consistía en un vestido color violeta con puntos negros; medias de color negro y botas del mismo color. Bajando las escaleras; ella se preguntaba si ya la habría encontrado, pero eso era prácticamente imposible. Hoy no desayuno nada, así que tomó su bolso; las llaves y su móbil y salió a dar un paseo.

**P.O.V Akane.**

Cuando salí por la puerta de mi casa; noté con alguien me observaba, pero no le tomé mucha importancia y seguí caminando. Ande unos cuantos pasos más cuando sentí que me cogían de la muñeca; me gire dispuesta a pegarle con el bolso, pero al girar me encontre con la persona que más me sorprendió ver en toda Chicago.

-Shindou...-**Susurré; el me alcanzo a oír.**

-Akane... ¿Que hacías tu aquí?.-**Me pregunto.**

-Eso a ti no te importa.-**Le respondí a mala gana; soltándome de su agarre.**

-Oh vamos; no me trates así. Yo solo e venido para ver si los rumores de que estas embarazada eran ciertos. Aunque veo que si lo son.-**Me contó mirando hacia mi vientre.**

-¿Y a que has venido?. Supongo que no solo para comprobar esos rumores...-**Le dije con rencor.**

-Es cierto; no solo es por eso. Si no que también quiero que vuelvas a Japón.-**Me propuso a la ligera.**

Esa propuesta me la tomé mal; no se si es por los cambios de humor o porqué hoy me levante con el pie izquierdo; pero me enfade.

-¿¡Estas loco!? ¡Yo no voy a volver a Japón solo porqué me lo digas tú!.-**Le grite.**

-Cálmate; no viene bien estresarse en un embarazo.-**Intento calmarme.**

-Me da igual. No voy a volver a Japón; que te quede claro.-**Le advertí.**

-Akane... Akane... Mi dulce y inocente Akane...-**Me dijo; acariciando mi mejilla**.-¿Hacemos un trato?

-¿Que clase de trato?.-**Le pregunte. No quería después resignarme.**

-Que te parece; si yo me quedo durante una semana en Chicago, si consigo enamorarte de nuevo. Volverás a Japón conmigo y serás mi prometida...

-Ni loca.-**Le interrumpí.**

-Vamos Akane-chan... ¿O es que tienes miedo de enamorarte otra vez de mi...?.-**Me pregunto con cierto tonito burlón.**

-Yo nunca me enamoraría otra vez de ti...-**Le aseguré.**

-Eso ya lo veremos; tu dime. ¿Serías capaz de aguantar una semana; con constantes mensajitos de amor, flores y cenas románticas?

-Por supuesto.

-Esta bien. El trato es; si no te enamoras de mi en una semana; te dejo en paz. Pero si me besas o me dices un "Te Quiero" o un "Te Amo" vuelves a Japón y serás mi prometida; hasta el día en que los dos cumplamos la mayoría de edad. Y nos podamos casar. ¿Aceptas?.-**Me pregunto; tendiéndome la mano.**

-Acepto.-**Le respondí; estrechándole la mano, sellando nuestro pacto.**

* * *

**Cora: **Hay Akane... Caíste en la trampa del diablo...

**Annie:** Ni que lo digas. Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia; dentro de poco habrá otro capítulo.

**Cora: **Ya que Sandra dentro de 2 días comienza otra vez el colegio. Se le acabaron las vacaciones de invierno.

**Las dos: **Esperamos que os aya gustado este capítulo. ¡Hasta otra!


	2. Las Rosas Rojas

**Cora: **Hola a todo el mundo que este leyendo esto! Yo soy Cora.

**Annie: **Y yo soy Annie.

**Cora**: Y aquí le traemos el nuevo capítulo de la historia "Perdí la apuesta". Eh de decir que; Sandra, empieza mañana de nuevo el colegio; **(Sandra: **¿Porque a mi? TT^TT**) **y por lo menos en dos días no subirá un nuevo capítulo...

**Annie: **Me compadezco de ella... Bueno sin más les dejamos el Disclaimer y el capítulo.

**Las dos: Disclaimer: **Inazuma eleven GO; no nos pertenece, desgraciadamente le pertenece a Level-5. Si fuera nuestro; las choradas que escribimos en los MP's serían reales.

**Cora: **Sin más; el capítulo dos.

* * *

**(Capítulo 2)**

**P.O.V Akane.**

Entre de nuevo a casa después de hablar con Shindou; se me habían quitado las ganas de salir a pasear. Me senté en el sofá del salón y poco después recibí un mensaje; miré de quien era, como no; de Shindou. Abrí el mensaje para poder leerlo:

"Te echo de menos.

Atte. Shidnou Takuto"

Esto no se podía quedar así y le conteste con un:

"Pues yo a ti no.

Atte. Akane Yamana"

Al poco rato de enviarlo; me llego otro mensaje suyo:

"Vamos; se que me quieres.

Atte. Shindou Takuto"

Me enfade; y le respondí le mensaje con rabia:

"Eso en tus sueños; yo nunca me volvería a enamorar de un creído.

Atte. Akane Yamana"

Desde entonces no me mandó ningún mensajito más; por fin. Me tenía harta. Juro que si me volvía a mandar un mensaje más; tiro el móbil por el retrete.

**Fin P.O.V Akane.**

**Mientras en otro lugar...**

**P.O.V Shindou**

Recibí un mensaje de ella diciendo:

"Eso en tus sueños; yo nunca me volvería a enamorar de un creído.

Atte. Akane Yamana"

Eso me dolió ; tenía que decirlo, me dolió mucho. También tenía que decir que esos cinco meses sin Akane en mi vida; había sido los peores de mi vida. Sin saber nada ella; sin escuchar su dulce voz... Mira... Os contaré un secreto que se lo conté a mis amigos, pero ellos se lo tomaron a risa; todos menos Kirino, **(Cora: **Es que Ran-kun es un cielo *-*. **Annie: **Claro... Sigamos**)**ese secreto es; que desde que perdí mi primera vez con Akane la comencé a amar más que a nada en este mundo; me pasaba todo el día, y toda la noche pensando en ella. Ya os podréis imaginar como me puse cuando dejo de venir al bachiller y más cuando le pregunté al profesor por ella y me contesto: "La señorita Yamana se fue de este bachiller jovencito".

Eso me sentó como una patada en la espinilla **(Cora: **Por no decir en otro sitio. **Annie: **No interrumpas; sigamos leyendo). Pero ahora que la encontré... No la voy a dejar ir nunca más; aunque me cueste la vida protegerla a ella y a mi hija o hijo, lo haré.

**Fin P.O.V Shindou.**

**Con Akane...**

-Ves; esta fue la ultima vez.

Porque tus disculpas ya no; me, tocan...-**Cantaba en voz alta con los cascos puestos. (Cora: **Jo... Yo quería que cantara como Alex Russo; de Los Magos de Waverlly Place: Juntos... Por siempre... Rompiste conmigo por un mensaje de texto...! **(Cantando) Annie: **Claro... La canción que canta Akane se llama "Impermeable-HA-ASH"; solo la buscan por YouTube y listo.**)**

Ding Dong **(Annie: **Cora... **Cora: **El presupuesto esta por los suelos!**)**

-Ya voy.-**Dijo Akane; levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia la puerta.**

Una vez que llego a esta; la abrió, pero no vio a nadie; solo un ramos de rosas en el suelo. Las cogió y se adentro de nuevo en la vivienda. Se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban alrededor de la mesa y vio que el ramo de flores tenía una tarjeta; la cogió con cuidado de no romperla y la abrió; en esta se podía apreciar una letra muy bonita y el escrito decía:

"Cada minuto de mi vida pienso en ti.

No puedo esperar para volverte a ver.

¡Te Amo!

Atte. Shindou Takuto"

La fotógrafa se sorprendió por el contenido de la tarjeta; se levanto de la silla en la que estaba sentada anteriormente y fue al almacén donde guardaban cosas; donde posiblemente hubiese un jarrón para las hermosas rosas rojas. Buscó por los estantes hasta que encontró uno de porcelana con pequeños dibujos de flores. Fue hacia la cocina a lavarlo para que no quedara un mota de polvo; una vez limpio y seco puso agua dentro de este y lo coloco en una estantería del comedor; con las bonitas flores ya dentro. Se las quedo mirando un buen rato; ¿Porqué le había regalado esas flores?... Es decir; no entendía muy bien el motivo. Pero igualmente era un bonito regalo, de paso que hacia un buen adorno para la casa; era un detalle romántico y precioso... ¡Pero en que estaba pensando! Ella no podía pensar eso... ¿O si?

**P.O.V Akane.**

Comencé a pensar porqué pensaba precisamente eso ahora; era Shindou Takuto el que me regaló las flores; el chico más llorón que e conocido en mi vida; esto era parte del trato... Intentaba enamorarme con mensajes; flores y tarjetas con frases de amor... ¡Choradas; choradas y más choradas! No me voy a dejar engañar tan fácilmente; en el amor no todo es de color de rosa...

**Fin P.O.V Akane.**

* * *

**Cora:** Y aquí acaba el segundo capítulo de esta historia... Ahora que me acuerdo... Sandra quiere agradecer; a todas las que comentaron el primer capítulo, gracias a: Melanie-Montoya, ya hablaremos por Facebook. A Annie Luna; lo mismo digo; ya hablaremos por Facebook y seguiremos con los MP's, que ya llevamos 332. También gracias a Sakura Daishi; Casse; ya hablaremos por Facebook y también como me puedo olvidar de Haruna Kariya; me alegro de que te guste la historia ='). Les agradezco a todas por dejar Review y Annie ya que esta conmigo... Un abrazo **(La abrazo muuuuuuuy fuerte)**

**Annie: **No hay de que; bueno... A todos los que leen esto.

**Las dos: **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Hasta otra.


End file.
